


Let Your Hair Down

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Let Your Hair Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).



Minerva regards herself in the mirror and though she looks the same as ever, she hardly recognises herself. 

There are lines at the corners of her eyes, her lips are thin and straight and yet she still feels as if she's looking at someone other than herself. 

The Minerva McGonagall she knows has never been attracted to younger men. None of her colleagues has ever drawn her eye before and certainly not any of the ones she taught. 

But she can't help the flutter in her chest as she considers the man now sleeping in her bed who is all of those things and more. 

His devotion to her pleasure had been unexpected—men often seem to only consider themselves in these scenarios in her experience. 

She can find no such fault in him.

"Let your hair down," the mirror says, startling Minerva from her wool-gathering but she hears the challenge in the words. 

With unsteady hands, she reaches for the pins and pulls them free, allowing her hair to tumble down over her shoulders. 

Minerva shuts off the light and pads back into the bedroom. 

She sits on the edge of the bed and slowly slides back under the heavy duvet. Just as she settles, he reaches for her, pulling her close, his body warm with sleep. 

A press of lips to her shoulder and a hot length against the cleft of her bum.

Arousal coursing through her, Minerva turns around and dares herself to take what's on offer.


End file.
